Mudanza a ¿dónde?
by nadaoriginal
Summary: De manera repentina llega a Sakura la noticia, de parte de la misma Tomoyo, de que ella va a mudarse próximamente, cosa que deprime mucho a Sakura, quien se da cuenta en el proceso de sus sentimientos por ella. Oneshot con yuri.


Hola, espero que alguien me haya extrañado. En fin, espero que les guste la siguiente publicación.

**Mudanza a ¿dónde?**

Ya las clases tocaban su fin, y al sonar las campanadas era como si sonara el pistoletazo de partida de una competencia olímpica de atletismo. Los jóvenes salían con rumbo a sus casas o a cualquier otro sitio al que desearan ir, pero Sakura Kinomoto se queda rezagada por tener que recoger todos sus útiles escolares, pues no los había ordenado antes. Ya se le había hecho tarde en cuanto consiguió recogerlo todo, y se supone que había quedado con su novio Syaoran para pasear por el distrito comercial de la ciudad. Seguramente lo había hecho molestar y se habría ido, y eso no caía nada bien al pensar de la castaña.

Sale corriendo del salón de clases y casi choca al ver frente a sí a su leal amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. No sabía que ella se había quedado también en la escuela, y pensándolo bien, eso no era tan malo, y es que los pasillos estaban un poco oscuros al ser apagadas las luces, y Sakura empezaba a sentirse asustada por estar allí.

─ ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Es que quería hablar contigo. Hablar sobre algo importante ─ la voz de Tomoyo, pausada y suave, no daba buena espina a Sakura ─. Verás, es que quiero darte una noticia, y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

─ ¿Ocurre algo malo? ─ Sakura empezaba a preocuparse. No era propio de su amiga hablar de esa manera.

─ Verás, ocurre que voy a mudarme, y lo haré pasado mañana.

De pronto el silencio se vuelve más denso que la oscuridad en los pasillos. Sakura casi sentía que ese mutismo ambiental le estaba cortando la respiración ¿Tomoyo se iba? ¿A dónde iría? Sakura estaba preocupada, además de bastante triste por saber que su más leal y duradera amiga se iría, pero también pensaba que esa presión tan fuerte en su pecho alcanzaba un nivel algo exagerado, pues se supone que amaba a Syaoran, y que sólo por el él debería tener semejante nivel de preocupación, ¿verdad?

─ ¿A dónde irás, Tomoyo? ─ Sakura no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por disimular su preocupación.

─ Es mejor que no te lo diga. Será mejor de ese modo ─ responde Tomoyo mirando al suelo, evidentemente apesadumbrada ─. En todo caso, quiero decirte que te deseo lo mejor, y espero que seas muy feliz con Li, y que tengan muchos hijos, y que no dudes en llamarme cuando eso ocurra…

Tomoyo no continúa. Su voz había estado quebrándose hasta el punto en que se cortó para no romper a llorar. Sakura sabía que a Tomoyo le dolía la idea de tener que irse muy lejos y que posiblemente nunca se volvieran a ver, pero que llegara al extremo de estar a punto de llorar… Sakura sentía que había algo más que Tomoyo no le había dicho, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle para no tensarla más de lo que ya estaba. En cualquier caso, Tomoyo da media vuelta y se va de allí a paso rápido, dejando atrás a Sakura, la cual reacciona pocos segundos después para no quedarse sola en aquellos oscuros pasillos. De pronto, en el espacio de tan solo unos cuantos segundos, alrededor de Sakura habían pasado tantas cosas y su cabeza estaba tan llena de pensamientos e ideas que había olvidado de momento a su novio. La tristeza de saber que una amiga se iba representaba un asunto mucho más urgente.

* * *

**Habitación de Sakura**

Ya había anochecido, y Kero estaba tumbado sobre la cama, muerto de hambre, y es que en todo el día no hubo nadie en casa para darle nada de comer. Sakura entra lentamente a la habitación, y Kero se eleva muy contento, pensando que Sakura había traído algo rico para comer.

─ ¿Qué te ha pasado Sakura? Pensé que nunca vendrías.

─ Lo siento mucho, Kero. Es que muchas cosas pasaron, y ahora estoy completamente perdida.

─ ¿Perdida? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Verás, es que Tomoyo me dijo que se iba de aquí. No me dijo a dónde, pero el caso es que ella se va a mudar pasado mañana.

─ Oh, eso no suena nada bien ─ Kero suena apesadumbrado, más por sentimiento propio que por solidaridad con Sakura, si bien también era el caso.

─ Sí, esto es malo. No quiero que mi mejor amiga se vaya de la ciudad, o del país posiblemente ─ Sakura no esconde su tristeza y casi se lanza a abrazar al peluche viviente ─. Hemos sido mejores amigas por mucho tiempo, y siempre ha sido de gran ayuda. No sé qué haré sin ella.

Kero alza una ceja de forma curiosa. Sakura se notaba muy triste, quizá mucho más de lo que cabría tomando en cuenta que se iba una "amiga", pero prefiere no opinar nada que pudiera sonar fuera de lugar. Sakura se sienta en la cama y busca una foto que estaba dentro de un cajón en la mesita de noche. La foto era de ambas amigas algunos años atrás. En ese momento apenas empezaban a conocerse, pero rápidamente congeniaban y se ayudaban mutuamente en casi todo, pero más Tomoyo a Sakura. La castaña empieza a llorar, pensando en lo mucho que la extrañaría, nuevamente olvidando a Syaoran, cosa que otra vez no pasa desapercibido para Kero.

─ Por cierto, ¿no has traído nada de comer? ─ dice Kero casi suplicante, pues su estómago no le daba tregua.

─ Lo siento. Voy a encargarme de darte un poco de mi cena, y es que me he distraído mucho últimamente.

─ Bueno, entonces puedo esperar ─ dice Kero para no presionar a su dueña ─. Va a ser bastante horrible, pues Tomoyo siempre ha sido muy atenta, además que es muy inteligente, sus cosplays le quedan geniales, sus grabaciones son para hacer superproducciones...

─ Y hay una cosa más, ahora que lo mencionas ─ dice Sakura, llamando la atención de Kero ─. Tomoyo es genial haciendo dulces, por lo que si ella no está, es probable que nunca más los probemos, o por lo menos no los volveríamos a probar por un buen tiempo.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ─ Kero se tumba en la cama y hace como si se muriera de un desangramiento ─ ¡No los dulces de Tomoyo! ¿Qué le hiciste para que se quisiera ir, Sakura? ─ a la chica le sale una gota por la reacción que mostraba Kero.

─ ¡Yo no le hice nada! No pienses que yo le tenía alguna maña...

De pronto suenan unos golpes en la puerta, por lo que Sakura se corta y Kero se hace el inerte sobre la cama, y enseguida la puerta se abre, entrando Touya.

─ Eh, Sakura, te está llamando tu peor es nada. Atiéndelo ─ Touya le acerca el teléfono a su hermana.

─ ¡Hermano! No llames así a Syaoran. Él y yo estamos saliendo, así que deberías tratarlo con más respeto ─ Sakura hace un puchero mientras toma el teléfono.

─ Como sea, ahí lo tienes ─ Touya se encoje de hombros y se va de la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta está nuevamente cerrada, Sakura suspira pesadamente y atiende la llamada.

─ Dime, Li.

─ _¿Cómo que "dime, Li"? Me acabas de dejar plantado en nuestra cita, Sakura. Al menos me hubieras dado un aviso o algo si no pensabas ir_ ─ con lo molesto que sonaba, a Sakura le sorprendía que Syaoran no gritara, o ladrara ─. _Realmente me tenías preocupado, y resulta que lo que hiciste fue irte a casa como si nada_.

─ Vamos, Li. Tampoco hace falta que me regañes de ese modo ─ se defiende Sakura mientras hace un puchero ─. Es solo que he tenido muchas cosas que debía pensar, y es que Tomoyo me dio la noticia de que se mudaba lejos.

─ _¿Tomoyo se muda? Eso sí que me lo debiste decir, Sakura _─ la voz de Syaoran ahora reflejaba una profunda sorpresa ─._ Ahora entiendo la razón por la que preferiste no buscarme, aunque sigo sosteniendo que me debiste avisar, y es que enserio me angustié_.

─ Sí. Lo siento mucho, Li. Simplemente necesitaba pensar un rato, pues no se me hace fácil saber que mi mejor amiga se va.

─ _No te preocupes. En ese caso nos vemos mañana y la buscamos. Descansa, Sakura_.

─ Tú también, Li.

En cuanto Sakura finaliza la llamada, su mirada queda clavada en una fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche. La foto era de ella y Tomoyo cuando habían empezado a ser amigas. Sakura cuidaba aquel recuerdo como uno de los más valiosos para ella. Era capaz de dar la vida con tal de cuidar esa foto, pero ahora se sentía demasiado impotente para impedir que Tomoyo se fuera, y eso la hace entristecer mucho. Kero permanece en silencio sobre la cama, mirando con empático dolor a su dueña.

En ese momento Sakura no pudo evitar llorar de dolor.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Syaoran y Sakura se habían reunido temprano y habian acordado buscar juntos a Tomoyo. Estaban bastante interesados en saber las razones para ello, y muy especialmente Sakura quería saber si había alguna posibilidad para impedir aquella despedida, o siquiera posponerla. Casi ni hizo falta alguna ir en su búsqueda, pues Tomoyo estaba precisamente en el salón de clases, mirando con tristeza por la ventana. Tanto Sakura como Syaoran estaban preocupados de verla así, por lo que se le acercan para averiguar lo que le estaba pasando. Tomoyo voltea a verlos antes que tuviesen la oportunidad de hablarle, e incluso parecía saber de antemano lo que le pensaban preguntar.

─ Li, Sakura. Es bueno verlos ─ a los nombrados no les dio la sensación de que Tomoyo fuera sincera.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Tomoyo? ─ Sakura se sienta al lado de su amiga ─ Te noto bastante decaída.

─ Es verdad ─ secunda Syaoran ─. Nos estamos preocupando mucho, y por eso te íbamos a buscar, para saber cómo llevabas eso de... ya sabes, la mudanza.

Tomoyo no responde de inmediato, sino que se toma un momento para tomar aire antes de hacerlo, mientras que Sakura y Syaoran la miraban, expectantes.

─ Supongo que Sakura te avisó. Es normal, si los dos están juntos ─ Tomoyo baja un poco la mirada, preocupando todavía más a la pareja ─. Sí, es verdad que me mudo mañana, y espero que lo pasen bien en mi ausencia.

─ No digas esas cosas, que sin querer estás hiriendo ─ Sakura se acerca y toma de la mano a Tomoyo ─. Debería haber alguna manera de impedir que te mudes, o por lo menos de posponerlo. Si es así, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ayudarte...

─ Lo siento, pero no nada que se pueda hacer a estas alturas. Ya está decidido, así que esto no tiene vuelta atrás.

─ Tomoyo... ─ Sakura se pone a llorar, y en el acto se abraza a Tomoyo ─ No quiero que te vayas.

─ Lo siento, Sakura, pero no se puede hacer nada. Mañana me voy de casa ─ Tomoyo se levanta, soltándose del agarre de Sakura ─. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada, Tomoyo se va del salón rápidamente. La chica mágica se queda donde estaba, impotente, y Syaoran se le accerca para ponerle una mano al hombro.

─ No te diré que te relajes porque también yo me siento bastante sorprendido por esto. No me puedo creer que sí sea verdad ─ Syaoran termina setándose también ─. Pobre Tomoyo. Siempre le gustaste. Te amaba con el alma, así que no me extraña que esté así de destrozada.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida ─ ¿Tomoyo me quería de esa manera?

─ ¿No te habías dado cuenta? ─ Syaoran alza una ceja ─ Debes ser el único ser vivo en esta escuela que todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Tomoyo te idolatra. Incluso ha llegado a esforzarse mucho más que yo para complacerte y hacer que seas feliz. Incluso fue ella la que hizo que nos acercáramos lo suficiente para que saliésemos juntos.

─ ¿Ella... hizo todo eso...?

─ Tomoyo es una chica muy especial. A pesar de estar interesada en ti, se esforzó al máximo para que tú y yo estuviésemos juntos. Incluso cuando tuve mis dudas sobre si nuestra relación pudiese funcionar, ella en ningún momento se rindió, e hizo hasta lo imposible para que nuestro acercamiento fuera positivo.

─ Oh, no ¿Qué he hecho? ─ Sakura se lleva las manos al rostro, poniéndose a llorar ─ O sea que yo soy la causante de que se sienta así por tener que mudarse.

─ No te sientas culpable ─ reprende Syaoran ─. No la embrujaste para enamorarla, ni tampoco fuiste la responsable de que esa mudanza se vaya a dar. Simplemente es algo bastante desafortunado, y te juro que tampoco yo quiero que se vaya. Es un poco rara y tiene una fijación tremenda en que te vistas con cosplays, pero esa chica es bastante especial. Creo que incluso te merece más que yo.

Sakura levanta su rostro y dirige una triste mirada a Syaoran, el cual luce bastante serio. Lo más extraño de todo es que había comprendido perfectamente lo que había querido decir, que en ningún momento exigió que le repitiera ni que se explicara. Todo estaba tan claro como el agua.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que yo... habría estado mejor con ella?

─ Solamente si tú lo quieres así ─ ahora Syaoran se muestra todavía más cercano, como si llevara mucho más tiempo conociendo a Sakura ─. Eres una chica bastante torpe, por lo que no me extraña que no te dieras cuenta, pero sé que te preocupa la ida de Tomoyo porque también tú la quieres como ella a ti. Mejor ve con ella y habla, y oficialmente te digo que hemos terminado. Entre tú y yo ya no haya nada más que simple amistad, al menos hasta que regreses y lo hayas aclarado todo.

Todo era bastante increíble para Sakura. Las palabras de Syaoran la habían dejado completamente sin palabras, pero por alguna razón estaba feliz por aquella resolución. Nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarlo y darle las gracias, y pensar en eso le hace descubrir que Syaoran tenía mucha razón: Sakura estaba enamorada de Tomoyo. Su corazón late de una manera bastante extraña, y pese a su tristeza, una sonrisa se asoma entre sus labios.

─ Muchas gracias, Li. No sé cómo...

─ En vez de perder el tiempo agradeciéndome, mejor vete y búscala.

Sakura asiente y sale rápidamente del salón, queriendo encontrar a Tomoyo antes que empiecen las clases. Syaoran por su parte suspira con pesadez. Sakura realmente era una chica difícil, pero el esfuerzo bien había valido la pena.

* * *

**En otra parte**

Tomoyo se quedaba mirando hacia el techo mientras iba caminando hacia un punto no determinado. Lo único que pretendía era despejar su mente durante los pocos minutos que quedaban antes de que las clases empezaran, cuando Sakura consigue darle alcance con cierta dificultad. La castaña realmente no conseguía comprender cómo le había hecho Tomoyo para llegar tan lejos, con lo relajada que se notaba hasta ese punto.

─ ¡Finalmente te alcanzo! ─ Sakura se apoya sobre sus rodillas, bastante agotada ─ Tomoyo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo...

─ ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Tomoyo se muestra curiosa por un momento.

─ V-verás, es que yo... ─ Sakura quería poner en claro lo que en ese momento le estaba dictando el corazón, además de aprovechar aquella oportunidad que le había dado Syaoran ─ Quiero saber qué es lo que más dolor te causa, si irte de tu casa en sí, o el que no podamos vernos...

─ Lo segundo, Sakura ─ responde Tomoyo sin vacilar en lo absoluto ─. Creo que eso deberías saberlo, aunque supongo que jamás te he contado porqué. Tal vez no he sido del todo sincera contigo, pero si me preocupo tanto por ti, si hago todo lo que hago, procurando siempre tu felicidad, es porque, aunque no tenga ninguna oportunidad, siempre te he amado, Sakura.

Eso había confirmado a la perfección las palabras de Syaoran, y también había confirmado la razón por la que Sakura sentía tanto dolor por su amiga. Estaba enamoraba de Tomoyo, y justo a esas alturas es que se vino a dar cuenta. Esto claramente se traducía en arrepentimiento por no haberlo notado antes, pues eran recuerdos a crear que jamás tuvieron lugar, momentos que nunca se dieron, oportunidades perdidas... Tomoyo no pretendía culparla de absolutamente nada. Pese al extraño mundo que ella habitaba dentro de su cabeza, era una chica de un corazón bastante noble, con una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Sakura.

─ Lo siento, Tomoyo. Debí darme cuenta antes. Perdóname...

─ No tienes que arrepentirte de nada ─ Tomoyo se acerca a Sakura y la abraza con sutileza ─. Fui yo la que jamás se atrevió a decirlo, principalmente porque sabía que entre tú y yo no había posibilidad alguna. Te amo, aunque ya me he hecho a la idea de que jamás habría entre nosotras nada más que amistad, por muy fuerte que ésta sea. Al final, creo que lo que má lamentaré es que no podré seguir filmándote cuando entras en acción...

En ese punto Sakura decide no permitir que Tomoyo arruinara el momento, y hace lo que antes era absolutamente impensable: Los labios de su amiga se sentían bastante suaves, y Sakura sentía un chispazo que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Era su manera en ese momento de revelar lo que recién había descubierto de sí misma, a la vez que de mostrar su inconformidad con la ida próxima de Tomoyo. Ese casto beso apenas duró unos segundos, y al separarse, sus ojos establecieron un contacto que no deseaban que terminara.

─ No te vayas, Tomoyo. No sé qué haría sin ti... ─ por fin lo dice.

─ Lo siento... Pero la decisión está tomada, y no se puede hacer nada.

─ En ese caso dime dónde vas a vivir. Quiero saberlo, y así por lo menos tendré el consuelo de intentar visitarte al menos una vez.

─ Ahí hay otro detalle, y es que mi madre no me dijo el lugar al que me voy a mudar ─ la respuesta de Tomoyo deja sin palabras a Sakura ─. Le he preguntado muchas veces, y lo único que me ha respondido es que me iré a un lugar que podría agradarme, sin darme ninguna otra pista.

─ ¿Y qué lugares así podrían haber? ─ Sakura hace hasta lo imposible para aferrarse a sus esperanzas.

─ Pues hay muchos, si de pequeña me gustaba decirle a mi madre que me gustaría conocer todo el territorio japonés, e incluso he querido viajar al extranjero en más de una ocasión. Como puedes ver, ni siquiera sé si mañana deba irme del país o no.

Sakura siente que todo se cae a su alrededor en ese momento. Eso fue inesperado y doloroso. Significaba claramente que nada podría hacer para remediarlo. Ambas resuelven consolar su mutua tristeza con un abrazo. Ahora que eran capaces de estar juntas, un destino incierto las iba a separar. Ni siquiera la ida en su momento de Syaoran le había parecido tan trágica a Sakura, como la que aguardaba para Tomoyo. Ese momento para ambas no consigue durar mucho más, pues la campana de las clases empieza a sonar, y ambas se dirigen corriendo para no perder su asignatura.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Ese día Tomoyo no fue a la escuela, y Sakura no pudo hacer nada que le permitiera salir antes para así, al menos, despedirse de ella. Claramente estaba devastada, y por esa razón es que Kero y Syaoran le hacían compañían de regreso a casa, en vista que al resto de los amigos de Sakura no se les había informado de nada hasta el momento.

─ Al menos espero que esté bien allá donde esté ─ es la triste resolución de Sakura ─. Ojalá que por lo menos pueda tener momentos de alegría, y que consiga contactarme en cuanto llegue a su nueva casa.

─ Yo creo que va a ser así ─ dice Syaoran convencido ─, así que deja ya esa cara de depresión. No me gusta verte llorando.

Puede que la sutileza no fuera su fuerte, pero Syaoran claramente estaba preocupado por Sakura, y por eso es que le acompañaba y trataba de calmarla. Sakura se sentía agradecida por su apoyo moral. Por lo menos no estaría sola en esos momentos en que tenía una herida por cicatrizar.

─ Las cosas se sentirán muy distintas sin Tomoyo cerca ─ dice Kero algo distraído ─. Yo también la voy a extrañar mucho.

Ya estaban por llegar a la casa de Sakura, e incluso estaban por llegar a la puerta, cuando ven que por ella salía Tomoyo, la cual parecía alegre por algo que le habían dicho Touya y Yukito. El trío que recién había llegado se había quedado de piedra ¿Qué estaba haciendo Tomoyo allí a esas horas? ¿No se supone que se mudaba a quién sabe dónde? Que todavía en ese momento estuviera saliendo de la casa de los Kinomoto sin ton ni son dejaba completamente perplejos a Sakura, Syaoran y Kero. Tomoyo al alejarse un poco de la puerta, consigue ver a Sakura y se alegra mucho de verla, por lo que corre hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza.

─ ¡Sakura! ¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo!

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ Sakura estaba completamente perdida ─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No habías dicho que te mudabas?

─ ¿Será que te escapaste de tu casa? ─ conjetura Kero.

─ No. La verdad es que al final sí me mude... justo ahí ─ Tomoyo señala la casa que estaba enfrente, y Sakura estaba boquiabierta ─. Mi madre tenía muchísima razón al decirme que me encantaría el lugar al que me mudaría, aunque me dijo que siempre podría regresar donde ella si me hacía falta algo.

Syaoran y Kero estaban sorprendidos, pero no estaban ni cerca de saber lo que Sakura en ese momento experimentaba. Por un momento parecía que Sonomi había calculado todo de manera bastante fría para su hija, y ahí estaban los resultados.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que Tomoyo, pese a esa mentada mudanza, en realidad no se alejaría, sino que más bien se había acercado tanto a Sakura como para ahora vivir también como vecinas, cosa que a la castaña le hacía bastante feliz. Sin pensarlo mucho se abrazan y se dan un corto beso, a la vista de Kero y Syaoran.

─ Creo que estamos de más aquí ─ opina el chino con una gota en la cabeza ─. Mejor entremos a la casa de Sakura y esperemos a que terminen, que se me hace extraño ver esta clase de escenas.

─ Eso es que todavía eres un mocoso inexperto ─ dice Kero en tono de burla, aunque realmente estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

─ Sigue rugiendo, Kerberos ─ se burla Syaoran.

Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaban solas ante la casa de la castaña, y ambas estaban felices de saber que podrían seguir juntas, ir a la escuela, disfrutar de las meriendas, pero muy especialmente poder expresar sus sentimientos sin que la pesadumbre ni la ignorancia los envuelva. Ambas estaban teniendo un nuevo comienzo, y estaban seguras de que serían muy felices gracias a eso.

─ Tengo que dejarte por ahora, Sakura ─ dice Tomoyo al rato ─. Tengo que supervisar la instalación de mis cosas, así que estaré ocupada, pero esta noche podré hablar contigo desde la ventana.

─ Esperaré ese momento ─ dice Sakura sin pensarlo mucho.

Ambas entonces se alejan, aunque sus dedos mantenían el contacto hasta el último momento. Sakura estaba feliz y sumamente ilusionada. No solo no había perdido a su mejor amiga, sino que también había descubierto ese sentimiento desconocido, y de ahora en adelante haría todo lo posible para mantener, más fuerte que nunca, su lazo especial con Tomoyo.

**Fin**

* * *

Originalmente era una realización distinta, como un 0.5 un poco extraño, pero al final me terminé decantando por algo simple y bonito. A ver qué dicen ustedes al respecto. Y bien, los dejo por lo pronto, y ojalá surjan más historias SakuraxTomoyo (vamos, no me sean observas y aporten un poquito, si dicen que esto les gusta xD).

Hasta otra


End file.
